Pokémon: Bloody Yellow Version
by Thunder1
Summary: After getting Pokémon Yellow, a younger teenager is happy to have her childhood game back after all these years. However, some things are better left un-played and forgotten about...


**Pokémon Creepypasta: Bloody Yellow Version**

**Chapter 1: Be Careful What You Play..**

I didn't understand how or why it happened. Out of all the people in the world, why did it have to happen to me? Why was I the unlucky kid that had to find that damn game on that day four months ago? Come to think of it, I'm pretty that I should have told someone about this long before now, in case something happened to me, or to someone that I cared about. Back then, there wasn't much to go on. Who would believe a teenager about an evil Pokémon game?

No one, that's who.

Things like this normally happened to kids that buy games from some old man that was just giving it away for free, never asking where it came from. Or people who paid for it online, never asking why it disappeared the next time they went and looked for it. I should have asked my friend where he got the game from when he came to the house with it. I should have asked more questions..

Sit back and listen as I tell you the true story of what happened to me.

* * *

><p>It all began late May. Summer had just started much to everyone's happiness. No one really liked school around here, myself included. I was glad that summer was finally here have so long of having to get up early every morning for five days out of the week, unless it was some sort of break or we got out early or no school due to snow. Right now, I was laying on my bed, very bored. There wasn't very much to do to start off the summer break I now had. Nothing on TV, nothing to play that I haven't already beaten over ten times, just nothing.<p>

"What a fine way to start things off," I grumbled, looking over at my sleeping cat.

Snowball flicked one ear, but other than that she said sleeping. I sighed and sat up. I got off the bed and headed out into the kitchen to get something to eat or drink. Mom was out of the house at work, as was Dad. So it was just my cat, dog, and myself. I grabbed some pop and chips and started back towards my room when I heard a knock at my door. Startled, I put the snack and drink down and head over to the back door. I saw my friend Roxy standing there.

He was a tall man, about 6'1 I believe. He had mess dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. He had a one a white T-shirt and blue jeans. I opened the door to my life time long friend.

"Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had work," I greeted.

"I do. But I wanted to give you something before I went there," he replied.

This caught my attention. What did he want to give me? A new game? A toy? Something that was the most awesome thing in the world? There was no telling, and I couldn't wait to find out what it was.

"What is it?"

"This."

Roxy dug around in his front pocket, looking for something. After a few seconds, he pulled out a small yellow game. He held out his hand towards me so I could get a better look at it. It was a small Game Boy game. _Pokémon Yellow Version_. My eyes widened when I saw it. I'd played it as a kid, but I lost it once my family and I moved to the house we lived that now.

"You found a Pokémon game!" I exclaimed, still staring at said game in awe.

"You bet I did!" he replied, grinning happily. "I know how much you enjoy Pokémon like me, and as this game was your first ever Pokémon game, and that you lost it when you moved.."

"Are you saying this is the game I lost when I moved?"

"I believe so."

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around the taller other, a very happy and large smile on my face. "Thank you Roxy! This means so much to me! Now I won't be so bored today then! Or for awhile at least!"

He chuckled, hugging me back, before handing the game to me. "Thought you'd enjoy it. I gotta get to work now, okay? I'll see you after that and you can tell me how far you've gotten."

"Deal. And you gotta tell me how you're doing in your game."

He nodded before he left, leaving me home alone once again. Grabbing my chips and pop, I quickly headed into my room. I set them down on the table next to the bed, and sent and found my very old Game Boy, that still worked surprisingly. I took out the game that was in it, which was _Pokémon Red_, before I put Yellow inside and started the device up.

"This is going to be a lot of fun, Snowball!" I told the sleeping cat.

She paid little to no mind to me and continued to sleep. I shrugged it off and looked back at my Game Boy. The game started up normally with the cute little Pikachu, making me smile. It had been so long since I last seen him and this game, and I wondered that if this _was _my game, was my saved file still here? The game went to the 'start' menu. There was a _New Game _and _Continue _option. Hitting Continue, I waited for it to load up, wondering if this really was my old game or not.

To my surprise, the game wasn't. It wasn't in the same spot where I left off at, which was a bit before Lavender Town. This file already had seven badges, and a full team of six Pokémon. Shrugging, I shut it off and turned it back on and started a New Game, caring less about the old one that was one it. I wanted to my own adventure, not continue someone else's, as there was no fun in that.

The game started as normal with Professor Oak telling about the Pokemon world, and what not. I didn't really pay any mind to it, as I thought about all the adventures I had with this game when I was younger. My team, my led Pokemon, a Pikachu, who I named Thunder, took me to the top at those years ago.

Soon enough, came the part where you got to pick your character. I named myself Tales, as many of my friends knew me as online, and it had become my nickname. Next, came the point to where you get to name your rival.

Now back then, I would have named him something stupid, like Dick, Assface, Orange, or Gary. Now that I was older, I was going to give him a better name this time around. Giving him the name Ricky, which made chuckle a little bit, but at least it was better than what I gave him in the past.

I sped through most of the game though, going to the tall grass, Oak stopping me, and being thrown into a battle against a Pikachu. He caught it, explaining to Tales that being without a Pokémon was dangerous and if I were to go out, I'd need one of my own. I watched as the two of them walked into his lab, and once I was allowed to control my character again, I made him walk over to the old man and Ricky.

Once again, I sped through the text that Oak said, before I was allowed to pick my first Pokémon. I walked over to the small Pokeball that was on the table, going to take the Eevee. But of course, Ricky wanted it, and kicked Tales away, stealing the Eevee from him.

Oak then told Tales to come over, and get the Pokémon he had caught outside. I watched as he walked over, and the old man gave my character the Pikachu he had caught outside.

My eyes lit up when I saw the cute little Pikachu that I loved since I first began playing the games, and watching the TV show. I knew just what I was going to name the little ball of fur. Professor Oak asked if I wanted to give my Pikachu a nickname, and I hit Yes. I was one of those kids that nicknamed their Pokémon. I named the little Electric-type Thunder, and hit okay once I was done. I tried to move my character to leave so Ricky could ask to battle like normal, but I found out that I couldn't. Surprised, I blinked a few times in wonder. Oak wasn't done talking yet?

**"Don't let them trick and control you. Stay in control. Don't waste a second.. They should as hell won't.."**

A shiver when up my spine as I read the darkened text on the screen. I was sure he never said that before in the game. What also shocked me was that the old man cussed. There was no cursing in Pokémon games, or the TV show, besides the Japanese version of it. Just what was going on here? This was just a glitch right? That had to be, just a stupid little glitch that all games had in them from time to time. No big deal, right?

Shaking off the fear, I was allowed to move again, and of course, Ricky stopped me, saying that he wanted to battle. We sent out our Pokémon, and I smiled. This was going to be an easy win! At least, I hoped it was, as long as that Eevee didn't somehow land a critical hit on my Electric-type, then we'd be fine. As I thought as much, it was an easy win. Thundershock after Thunderschock won me the match.

"Hooray! We did it! We won!" I cheered.

However, what was said next by the defeated trainer made that feeling of fear return.

**"How could I lose?! I wasn't suppose to! Eevee, I'm didn't mean to lose! Please understand!"**

With that, he ran out of the lab, and I stared surprised and shocked at what I had just read. What did that mean? Again, I knew that that never happened before when I played the game when I was younger. This glitch was a bit more different than I first thought it was. Oak spoke again, and I wished that he hadn't.

**"He lost control. My poor grandson. May he rest in peace, Mew."**

Scared out of my mind, I walked out of the lab and headed for Route 1. Since I couldn't catch Pokémon yet due to not having any Poké Balls, I took this time to level up Thunder a bit, getting him to level eight before I moved on. I went to Viridian City to get the package that the old man needed. Why he couldn't just get it himself I'd never know, and will never know for that matter.

Returning to the lab, I was surprised that Ricky wasn't there like he was suppose to be. Where was he? This was the part where the two of us would get our Pokedex and Poké Balls. Why wasn't he here to get his?

**"He's gone, really actually gone. I can't believe it.. He worked so hard for this day, only to lose control so easy. Maybe he wasn't as ready as he thought he was."**

What did that mean? Pushing it to the back of my mind, I left the lab once again, and headed to Route one like before. One the second patch of grass, my character stopped walking. The screen scrolled up, and I gasped at what I saw. There were bits of red on the grass and a figure standing beside it. The figure turned around and I saw that it was an Eevee.

**"Ah.. I see you've finally come at least. Ricky was too weak for me. But you... You're stronger. I like that."**

I was sudden thrown into a Pokémon, and that it said surprised me a lot.

**Ricky's Eevee wants to fight!**

This Eevee was his?! If that was the cause, then why wasn't the fox-like Pokémon with its trainer? Where was the ten year old boy? That was when the words that Oak spoke came back to me. Was Ricky dead? Truly dead?

The Eevee suddenly sprang towards my trainer, not even bothering the Pikachu that was in front of it. It snatched a Poké Ball from Tales, once again surprising me.

_Why the hell did it take a Poké Ball from me? _I thought.

**"Ricky was too weak to be my trainer. Too weak that he made me lose to a stupid rodent! You.. Well, you're stronger, and that's good. I like that. You're going to get me to the top, do you understand? And if you can, well, I'll just go and find someone who can then."**

The Normal-type was sudden sucked inside the Poké Ball with white light. It dropped to the ground where the fox was a few moments ago, and it shook three times before it stopped, making a click sound. Going to check the Eevee's summary, I saw that it already had a name. He was a boy and was named Bloodshed. Shaking my head, I clicked out of that and back to the game. Just because the fox was in my party didn't mean I had to, or was going to use him, as much as I loved Eevee.

I went to the Pokémon Center and healed up the two Pokémon that I had before I saved my game and turned it off, having enough of the glitched Pokémon game for the day.

Too bad I wasn't going to be getting away that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the re-make you guys! I think it's a lot better than when I first when I wrote this story, and longer too! ^^. I hope people don't bitch so much about this story this time around though. Eh, people most likely still will, but you can't please everyone as my mother always tells me. XD.<strong>

**Party so far and stuff:**

**Thunder, Pikachu, Male, Level eight, given to by Oak.**

**Bloodshed, Eevee, Male, Level ten, caught on Route 1.**

**And that's that. I hope you guys enjoy the re-make of this story! See you soon! Bye everyone!**


End file.
